Zistelle
Zistelle 'is a 16 year old Xylinx. She was sent to Breed Planet for killing her torturous masters. Her prisoner number is H611. Appearance Zistelle is only four feet tall, a trait she shares with all of her species. She's got chocolate brown fur across much of her body, white fur on her face and the ends of her ears, short black hair, and purple eyes. Her ears reach down to her back. Her legs are covered in green feathers from her upper thighs to her ankles. She's also got yellow claws and a black lightning shaped tail with three yellow rings. Personality Zistelle is curious and sensitive, which matches her childish stature. Despite that, she's actually rather intelligent, and understands much of the more mature concepts that others around her discuss. History Zistelle was born on the planet Dol-2, which wasn't her home planet. Like many Xylinx bred in captivity, she was separated from her parents at the age of 8 and turned into a well behaved servant. Zistelle was sold for 200 credits (about $60) as a Christmas gift from a factory worker to his wife. She started off with minor tasks like fetching drinks and folding bed sheets, but as she grew she was able to do more. At first things were great, and ZIstelle felt very happy being a maid. She even got her own special uniform, a soft bed, and three square meals a day. However the couple she was serving fell on hard times, and their marriage started falling apart. Soon they were both taking their frustration out on Zistelle. It started off as just verbal, but before Zistelle knew it things became physical. She did her best to put up with the pain, but one day her masters pushed Zistelle to the breaking point. In a fit of rage she extended the claws on the backs of her ankles and sliced her masters' necks. She was captured by Animal Control days later and transferred to Breed Planet where she met Demi and Shinase. Relationships *Demi: Despite the teachings she recieved, Zistelle still has her unisex species' attraction to females. Her newest crush is on her "Big Sister" Demi, to whom she can't resist snuggling with. She often gets jealous if any other woman becomes too close to Demi. *Shinase: The two of them share a mutual friendship, and whenever away from Demi she usually goes to Shinase for comfort. Skills and Abilities *'Household Chores and Mannerisms: Thanks to her upbringing, Zistelle is a great servant. From cleaning bathrooms to cooking meals, ZIstelle can do as much work as any maid. *'Enhanced Speed:' Zistelle can run at rather intense speeds, as long as her belly is small enough for her to run on all fours. She can still out pace most creatures twice her size on two legs though. *'Enhanced Senses: '''Zistelle can hear a fly buzzing on the other side of the room, and her sensitive nose is almost as powerful as a canine's. *'Tasanki: 'Thanks to some tips from Shinase, Zistelle has also started learning how to protect herself using the defensive art Tasanki. However due to the short reach of her arms and legs, many of the techniques become hard for her to pull off once her belly grows too far past them. *'Electromagnetic Detection: '''Her tail can pick up on powerful electromagnetic fields, usually straightening out when passing into one. Trivia *Like all Xylinx that end up at Breed Planet, Zistelle had her vocal cords tied and her rear ankle claws were removed. Her vocal cords can be untied, but her razor sharp ankle claws will never grow back. *Zistelle's favorite color (and fruit) is orange. *Zistelle is also the spitting image of her mother, right down to the hairstyle. *Her design was changed a little from the story, mostly her tail. *Zistell © Calmingscene Category:Characters Category:Story Related Characters